It is known in the art to provide test points on hybrid electronics modules. In hybrid electronics modules, all test points must be routed to metalized points in one of the module surfaces, which results in a routing effort as well as a high space requirement.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carrier for a semiconductor package with reduced space requirements for routing test points to the semiconductor module.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor package with reduced space requirements for routing test points to the semiconductor module.
The objects are achieved by the features of the independent claim(s). The other claims, the description and the drawing include favorable embodiments of the present invention.